Bring Me An Angel
by xXxEmeraldBlueXxX
Summary: Getting lost in the city, losing sight of his brothers and getting a high fever, all in one day. Boomer thought the day couldn't get any worst. And, well, he was right, he found out after waking up in a stranger's house. The day can only get better. (Prequel to the 3rd chapter of Just One Dance) -Accepting prompts. Rating might go up.


Alone. He was completely alone. Standing in the streets of Tokio city, on a rainy day, Boomer was scared and lonely. He had no one to turn to; he was lost.

His brothers, who were recently walking in front of him were no where to be found and he found himself lost in the crowded city. The rain pouring down heavily from the Heavens, his stomach growling loudly, in desperate need of food; he hasn't eaten in days. His throat was aching horribly, and he somehow got a high fever. Every step he made felt heavy; he was really close to breaking down, laying on the floor and just enjoy the feel of the icy raindrops against his warm forehead; he wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

'_But, I gotta be strong. I can't break down, I can't._' the blonde boy thought to himself, shaking his head frantically while wiping away tears, that threatened to fall from his eyes. He was 16 years old, goddamnit! He's supposed to be a man! He can take the pain all by himself; he can get better without any yucky medicine and sweet words, telling him he was going to be alright...Not that he thought he'll get any; his brothers will most likely make fun of him for being as weak as he is. He knew of the fact, so why, oh why, did he want someone telling him it was going to be okay?! He's a villain, a bad guy. Hell, even the so-called heroes PowerPuff Girls Z will probably let him be, if they see him!

'_It's no use..._' that thought crossed his mind and he suddenly found the pile of garbage a few feet in front of him very inviting. Dragging his feet sluggishly across the pavement, he found himself sprawled on the pile, his arms spread out at his sides as he stared up at the grey sky. The cold rain drops fell on his burned skin, bringing comfort to him. It felt really good...Though, his throat suddenly became really tight and he coughed wildly,, snot running from his nose. Great, beside the fever, he had a cold as well…!

He found himself scoffing weakly, his head, neck, even ears burning up, and he found himself unable to move a muscle; he just stared up at the sky. Clouded with gray clouds, disposing of the water they possessed, the sun hidden behind them. It really wasn't a great day for him.

The sound of heels clicking on the pavement made him roll his eyes to the side, where he came face to face with a short, blue eyed blond girl. She was looking at him in confusion and...curiosity? Her baby blue eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly, long lashes lined perfectly across the lid of them. Her breath came in short, ragged puffs as she seemed to have been previously running. She was holding a plain dark blue umbrella, protecting her from the rain.

Sudenly, his eye lids felt heavy and the last thing he heard was a worried ''Hey, are you alright?'' and he wanted to scream that no, he was not alright, yet sleep seemed to take over and all he saw was darkness…

** XxX**

'_Huh? Where is this? It's so warm...Is this Hell?_' Boomer thought as he opened his sapphire blue eyes, and he was greeted by a creamy ceilling, his body envelopted in warmth. A soothing coldness was drapped across his forehead, cooling off his heated skin with drops of water running down his pale, flushed cheeks and he could do nothing but stare at the ceilling with half-lidded eyes.

Sudenly, the sound of footsteps alarmed him, turning his eyes to glare at the door; he couldn't trust anyone except his bros, that's what he learned in his life. People were cruel creatures, who could turn their backs at him on a whim. That's the one lesson he learned the hard way and he wasn't about to forget it.

He saw the doorknob turn and a short, blond girl took a step inside the room, carrying a tray, the smell of chicken soup invading his nostrils, making his stomach growl involuntarily and she smiled at him.

''Hello. I'm glad to see you've woken up.'' Her voice full of kindness, her smile matched it as she closed the door and walked towards him and putted the tray on a _kobatsu _in the middle of the room. Boomer's stomach growled again, but he only glared at the girl from where he lied, ignoring her palm, that was patting the space next to her.

''You're hungry, aren't you? Why don't you come eat then? It'll make you feel better.'' The strange girl said with a smile and Boomer recognised her as the one he had saw earlier, on the streets.

''How do I know you didn't poison the food?'' he spat out with a glare, refusing to move from where he lied. He was comfortable and besides, he didn't trust her.

The girl looked at him in surprise for a few seconds, before she burst out into a fit of giggles.

''Why would I do that, silly? Come on, it's gonna be alright, I won't hurt you.'' The words hit a chord in his heart, the words he longed to hear for the past few days.

_It's gonna be alright..._

Without thinking, he slowly got up and dragged his feet towards the smiling blond, taking a seat next to her. The cloth, that soothed his hot forehead fell of while he walked, bringing back the discomfort and the hot feeling. He coughed again.

''Go easy, mister. You shouldn't strain yourself.'' The blond girl's voice laced in worry, she patted him soothingly on the back, but he hit her hand away with a glare.

''Don't touch me.'' He growled weakly, before he picked up a spoon from his plate, taking a small, careful sip from it. Then another. And another.

While he ate the soup desperately, probably not aware of the tears running down his cheeks, Miyako silently watched, before she smiled softly. She got up, and silently walked towards Boomer's bed and picked up the cloth that fell off his forehead, before walking back and slowly putting it back on his forehead, for which he sent her a glare.

As he wasn't looking, Miyako mixed powdered medicine in his drink, knowing that he wouldn't have eaten it if she didn't do that.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Hey guys, this is Emerald again, with a new story! This is one of the plots I mentioned on Just One Dance, and I'll be taking prompts for this one; I never really done that so, who knows, it may be fun! So, don't be afraid to shoot me with prompts. I'll try using every one I'll get, but they might not be in any kind of 'order'; I'll try to see which one fits most, but I'll use every prompt I get, I swear!**

**Emerald, In And Out!**


End file.
